Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (Jul 12, 1996 prototype)
The Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain alpha |category= Cut content article Series article |image=Kainlog2-alpha.png |caption="kainlog2"}} The Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain alpha was the unpublished July 12, 1996 build of Blood Omen. A group of Legacy of Kain fans, including the administrators of The Lost Worlds, the ''Legacy of Kain'' Wiki, and The Ancient's Den, collectively revealed it to the public in December 2018. The alpha exhibits many substantial differences compared to both the ''Blood Omen'' beta and the retail version of the game, including an early concept of the world map of Nosgoth and corresponding Overland; preliminary or cut iterations of hundreds of game maps; several additional dialogues and vista points; prototypical implementation of mechanics such as magic energy; and two cut spells. Development Ben Lincoln of The Lost Worlds obtained the alpha in summer 2018 from an anonymous source, and publicized it on December 1, in conjunction with the administrators of the Legacy of Kain Wiki and Raina Audron of The Ancient's Den. The Chess Match at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Alpha and Beta Versions at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Updates in 2018 at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Soul Reaver Beta and Blood Omen Alpha new discoveries at The Ancient's Den (by Raina Audron) It was revealed alongside the Blood Omen beta, and several prerelease versions of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Gh0stBlade, Eoghan, Andrew, Kevin, and Mama Robotnik also received credit for their involvement in retrieving the builds.1 December at 18:02 at Facebook (by Ben Lincoln) Characters *Kain *Mortanius *Vorador *Anarcrothe *Lupo Locations Overland * The Cemetery features a sixth, central mausoleum, and three discrete crypts, which were modified and combined into the extended crypt connecting the center-west and center-east mausoleums in time for the beta. Each crypt houses switches which unlock gates in the outer graveyard, and is bookended by turnstiles designed to prevent Kain from backtracking after unlocking the next gate, which are only encountered at the Lightning Dungeon in subsequent builds. Additional Crypt Dungeons at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The secret guide to Nosgoth's blood script is not present in the alpha, with the entrance to the respective room positioned elsewhere and freely accessible. The heavy boulders involved in the puzzle to unlock the final room are already in place, but no floor switches are hidden below them. *The lake identified as the Lake of Tears in the new map of Nosgoth occupies a smaller space on the world map, but connects to and from Nachtholm Cove on the east. The game sector representing the Lake is almost identical to its equivalents in later builds. *Nachtholm Cove * The Pillars of Nosgoth are situated north of Nachtholm, far from their eventual position north of Ziegsturhl. They are accessed on foot by roads leading north from Nachtholm Cove and west towards the Energy Bolt Dungeon, not by teleporters. The path leading west from the Pillars is also home to the Light Dungeon, and a version of the brigands' base which was later moved to Nachtholm Cove. * The Lake of the Dead is differently shaped, and situated further north than its final incarnation. The east side of the lake has been roughly blocked out in game, and spans two vertical sectors on the road from the Oracle's Cave to the Termogent Forest. *The Termogent Forest *Dark Eden *The Lake of Serenity *The Land of the Nemesis *The Lake of Lost Souls *The Plains of Blood Villages *Ziegsturhl *Nachtholm *Steinchencröe *Vasserbünde *Coorhagen *Uschtenheim *Avernus *Willendorf *Willendorf City *Stahlberg Dungeons *Kain's Mausoleum *The Light Dungeon *The Energy Bolt Dungeon *The Wolf Form Dungeon *Nupraptor's Retreat *The Repel Dungeon *The Bone Armor Dungeon *The Inspire Hate Dungeon *Malek's Bastion *The Stun Dungeon *The Oracle's Cave *The Mist Form Dungeon *The Lost City is entirely absent, with other content occupying its eventual place in the data. *The Blood Gout Dungeon *The Control Mind Dungeon *The Flame Sword Dungeon *Vorador's Mansion *The Dark Eden Castle *The Lightning Dungeon *Avernus Cathedral *Heaven *The Avernus Catacombs are entirely absent, with other content occupying their eventual place in the data. *Hell *The Spirit Wrack Dungeon *The Provincial Mines *Elzevir the Dollmaker *The Stronghold of William the Just Other locations *The Great Southern Lake *[[HMCS Bitter|HCMS Bitter]] is entirely absent, with other content occupying its eventual place in the data. Walkthrough *Welcome to Hell *Seeking Revenge *Nupraptor *The Hunt for Malek *Find the Oracle *Vorador's Mansion *Threaten the Circle *Defeat Azimuth *Ottmar's Daughter *Stranded in Time *The Vampire Purges *To the End Terms *Blood fountains * Blood script *Cheats *Secrets *Status box *The status screen's "slayings" counter has an upper limit of 3000, while "time played" counter starts at "000 days and 00 hours", rather than "004 days 17 hours." *Switches are manually activated with the action button. * Vista points *World map Items Objects *Kain's description of the Heart of Darkness features additional dialogue: Power-ups *Magic energy *Rune triangles are purple in the alpha, corresponding with the lowest-strength magic spheres and the lowest tier on the build's magic meter, rather than blue. Cut items * A doll distinct from Elzevir's Doll, apparently performing the middle finger gesture, and an item resembling a tire appear among the artifacts in the Oracle's Cave museum. Abilities Spells *Inspire Hate is represented by two crossed swords against a teal background, rather than the red background of subsequent builds. * Force Shield * Magic Absorb *Repel Enemies Enemies Bosses *Vorador (boss) Gallery Graphics=061C6D2A.png 0C19732E alpha.png 1214672B.png 121A0F0C.png 171D6423.png 19166D44.png 19166D45.png 1D186853.png 1D1E603C.png 241F0F7C.png 552A1571.png 61647363.png 61657363.png 62657363.png 63647363.png 63657363.png 64647363.png 64657363.png 65657363.png 66647363.png 66657363.png 67657363.png 680D1812.png 6C09021C alpha.png 6D0D1812.png 6E09021C alpha.png 6E0D1812.png 6F09021C alpha.png 6F0D1812.png 6F647363.png crdsmall alpha.png gam stat alpha.png hiconfig alpha.png hivolume alpha.png item00 alpha.png item08 alpha.png item11 alpha.png kainlog2 alpha.png loconfig alpha.png looption alpha.png lovolume alpha.png newload alpha.png newsave alpha.png powerup alpha.png pre stat alpha.png slotstuf alpha.png startup2 alpha.png status alpha.png waiting alpha.png |-| Maps= - Overland (game maps)= - Overland (world map)= }} |-| Tiles=706F1835.png 78681836.png 786E1831.png 796F1833.png grp00000 alpha.png grp00007 alpha.png grp00010 alpha.png grp00013 alpha.png grp00014 alpha.png grp00017 alpha.png grp00020 alpha.png grp00022 alpha.png grp00028 alpha.png grp00054 alpha.png grp00068 alpha.png grp00080 alpha.png grp00085 alpha.png grp00086 alpha.png grp00087 alpha.png grp00088 alpha.png grp00089 alpha.png grp00090 alpha.png grp00094 alpha.png grp00098 alpha.png grp00100 alpha.png grp00107 alpha.png grp00111 alpha.png grp00112 alpha.png grp00113 alpha.png grp00114 alpha.png grp00117 alpha.png grp00122 alpha.png grp00123 alpha.png grp00132 alpha.png grp00141 alpha.png grp00146 alpha.png grp00148 alpha.png grp00151 alpha.png grp00155 alpha.png grp00156 alpha.png grp00171 alpha.png grp00175 alpha.png grp00179 alpha.png grp00181 alpha.png grp00191 alpha.png grp00196 alpha.png grp00202 alpha.png grp00206 alpha.png grp00226 alpha.png grp00228 alpha.png grp00229 alpha.png grp00230 alpha.png grp00231 alpha.png grp00232 alpha.png grp00233 alpha.png grp00235 alpha.png grp00236 alpha.png grp00237 alpha.png grp00240 alpha.png grp00242 alpha.png grp00247 alpha.png grp00278 alpha.png grp00288 alpha.png grp00300 alpha.png grp00303 alpha.png grp00304 alpha.png grp00309 alpha.png grp00319 alpha.png grp00320 alpha.png grp00321 alpha.png grp00322 alpha.png grp00323 alpha.png grp00324 alpha.png grp00325 alpha.png grp00326 alpha.png grp00331 alpha.png grp00344 alpha.png grp00351 alpha.png grp00353 alpha.png grp00354 alpha.png grp00355 alpha.png grp00357 alpha.png grp00359 alpha.png grp00360 alpha.png grp00377 alpha.png grp00379 alpha.png grp00381 alpha.png grp00393 alpha.png grp00395 alpha.png grp00396 alpha.png grp00399 alpha.png grp00400 alpha.png grp00403 alpha.png grp00407 alpha.png grp00415 alpha.png grp00416 alpha.png grp00417 alpha.png grp00425 alpha.png grp00426 alpha.png grp00427 alpha.png grp00428 alpha.png grp00429 alpha.png grp00430 alpha.png grp00431 alpha.png grp00432 alpha.png grp00433 alpha.png grp00434 alpha.png grp00445 alpha.png grp00446 alpha.png grp00447 alpha.png grp00470 alpha.png grp00491 alpha.png grp00495 alpha.png grp00497 alpha.png grp00499 alpha.png grp00500 alpha.png grp00502 alpha.png grp00512 alpha.png grp00534 alpha.png grp00542 alpha.png grp00544 alpha.png grp00546 alpha.png Notes See also * Alpha and Beta Versions at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Cut content Category:Cut content/Blood Omen Category:Cut content/Series Category:Series Category:Series/Blood Omen prototypes Category:Series/Blood Omen Category:Series/Prototypes